


i can be your whore.

by protect_rosie



Series: let's prove them wrong [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, I guess???, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler goes over to Jamie’s place with a new outfit. What will Jamie say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can be your whore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> first of all, I don’t even know what the fuck this is, just some rushed, sloppily written porn. I don’t know where this came from whatsoever, but I hope y’all will enjoy reading anyway.
> 
> title from In This Moment’s _Whore_
> 
> enjoy!

Jamie’s reading a book when there’s a knock on his door. He doesn’t bother answering because he already knows who it is -- Tyler. He half expects Tyler to jump on the bed next to him and cuddle up to Jamie; but also half expects for Tyler to stand in front of him, hands on his hips, waiting for Jamie to pay attention to him. 

It’s safe to say that Jamie’s jaw drops when he finally looks up. Tyler’s there alright, hands on his hips like Jamie half expected him to be, but he’s dressed, dressed like a school girl? He’s wearing a short black and red plaid skirt that barely manages to cover his dick, and a white button up. The sleeves are rolled up so Jamie can still see Tyler’s tattoos. He’s also wearing long white socks that go up to his knees and black shoes, those that school girls wear, the ones with the strap going from left to right on the foot. 

“Like what you see, big boy?” Tyler asks, walking slowly towards the bed. “You wanna.. Oh, I don’t know, you wanna bend me over and fuck me till I’m screaming your name?”

Jamie’s eyes go wide, mouth agape -- Tyler.. Tyler’s never been like this with him. He’s never been the dirty talker and he’s never dressed up for him either.

“Wha.. Wha.. I..” Jamie manages to say, or rather, choke out.

“I want you to bend me over the bed and fuck me.”

And it’s then that Jamie doesn’t have to be told again, because he’s scrambling out of bed and rushing over to Tyler -- it’s weird that he’s only been seeing him for some months and he already has this effect on him. He cups Tyler’s face and brings it up for their lips to meet, Jamie working Tyler’s mouth open, swiping his tongue on Tyler’s lower lip. Jamie groans when Tyler pulls back and drops to his knees. He groans even louder when Tyler starts to undo his pants. 

Jamie closes his eyes and feels Tyler taking him out of his boxers. He hears Tyler spit on him before he begins to work him slow, thumb swiping over the head of Jamie’s cock. He works him fast for a few seconds before he swallows him down. Tyler makes obscene noises, groaning and slurping loudly each time he hits the base of Jamie’s almost-fully-hard cock. It takes all of Jamie’s force not to come right then and there, but it doesn’t matter because he’s hard and Tyler’s getting to his feet again, and then he’s bending over the bed, balls visible through the thin, pink -- lace? -- panties. 

“Are you going to stand there and watch?” Tyler says, wagging his ass. “Or are you gonna get the lube and fuck me?”

Jamie’s mouth drops and he heads over to the side of the bed, bending down to search for the lube that he swears he left in his bottom drawer last week.

“Mmm, nice ass,” Tyler crows. 

Jamie hurries and instructs Tyler to spread open for him -- telling him to push his panties aside because he wants to fuck Tyler like that, still in his uniform -- to ready himself for Jamie’s fingers. He coats two of them, down to the knuckle, with lube before he lines his index finger with Tyler’s hole. He makes a circle around it, earning a groan from Tyler, and then presses in. He feels the familiar clench and release before he starts pulling out and pushing back in slowly, making Tyler grind into the bed. He works him open with a couple of more fingers before he feels Tyler’s ready. Jamie squirts some lube into his palm before working himself a couple of times, getting his cock evenly coated. He lines up with Tyler’s hole and pushes in. 

“Holy fuck,” Jamie breathes out into Tyler’s ear, making the younger man shiver underneath him. “You don’t know how fucking hot you make me. And now, now with your slutty outfit, my god.”

He arches back and pushes back in, knocking some breath out of Tyler. 

“You fucking like that don’t you?”

“Oh ye.. yes, daddy, please,” Tyler moans out. “Please do.. do that again, I need it, please.”

So Jamie does. He slaps their hips together, moving into a rough but even rhythm -- at this pace it’s not going to be long before Jamie comes. He feels his orgasm curl deep within his stomach, so he grabs Tyler by the hair and yanks his head back, not enough to hurt but enough to sting a bit, in the right way. It’s not long before Jamie is coming, shuddering over Tyler, his hand wrapped as best as he can around Tyler’s throat.

Before Tyler says anything, Jamie flips him over and wraps a fist around Tyler’s cock, dripping with pre-come. 

“Oh yeah,” he says, tightening his grip around Tyler. “You’re so good for me..” Tyler arches off the bed and starts to moan out Jamie’s name. “That’s right, you’re so good. All those pases you made to me, all those beautiful goals you scored. You, by yourself, you’re so good. You’re too good for me.”

And it’s then when Tyler comes, yelling Jamie’s name.

Once Tyler’s recovered, he breathes out, “Holy fuck, that was amazing.” 

“Couldn’t refuse you in such a short skirt,” Jamie smiles, offering a hand to help Tyler off the bed. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
